Since You've Been Gone
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: What happens when Ginny is cheated on. Who will comfort her? The one and only Harry Potter. A oneshot songfic to Since You've been gone by Kelly Clarkson. This is different than I usually write. Please R & R & enjoy!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, if he did I would be rich and you wouldn't be reading this cuz I would be to busy and I wouldn't have time for Also the song lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson and if I was her you still wouldn't be reading my story here.

A/N: Hey people! I hope you like this story, one of my reviewers gave me the idea. Thank you. Okay anyways enjoy the story and be sure to check out my other stories. R and R.

**Since You've Been Gone**

Ginny and Dean were sitting together outside by the lake. They had been friends for a really long time. Ever since that one night in the Gryffindor common room. She was in second year and he was in third. She was having a little trouble with transfiguration and he offered to help her.

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

"Look we have been friends a really long time, for three years. Now I want you to be more, I want you to be my girlfriend. Please be mine, you are the best girl I have ever met. You are pretty, funny, talented, and overall the perfect little fiery red head." He told her.

She had been touched. No one had told her that. She had gone out with other guys, but they had never been sweet like him. He was so nice; she fell into his arms in a big hug. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. Making her feel protected, like she could get through anything.

_You dedicated,  
You took the time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

A year had gone by and before they knew it, he was in his 7th year and she was in her 6th. Then one night she couldn't sleep and so she walked up to the astronomy tower. She heard moans coming from inside. 'Eww', she thought disgusted by the fact that she was going have to brake this up. She was a prefect now after all.

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say  
_

Opening the door she found Dean and Lavender making out on the floor. They separated their eyes full of fear.

"I can't believe you Dean. I loved you and you told me that you loved me too. I guess that was all a lie. You would rather have some slut than me. Oh well I don't need a man whore like you!", she screamed.

_  
But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on_

She ran down the stairs, she ran outside. She fell on the ground sobbing, as rain fell down. She was like those raindrops her life was going well until crash, she hit the ground. Dean had always been there for her. Now who did she have? Dean had been her world. Now there was nothing left.

_Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone  
_

As she sobbed she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She whipped around to meet Harry's emerald eyes. She had always loved his green eyes that were now full of sympathy.

"Why are you here?", she sobbed.

"I was on patrol and I saw you run down the astronomy stairs crying. So I followed you out here to see what was wrong." He told her.

"I...I found Dean making out with Lavender", She said sobbing harder.

"Shhhh... it's okay. It will be okay.", He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms her petite body in embrace.

"No it won't be, don't you understand? He told me that he loved me, but no it was a lie, he loves that slut more than me. No one cares about me"

"He doesn't understand what he lost, and I care about you a lot," Harry admitted as he kissed her tears away.

_  
How can I put it?  
You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_

Dean had written a love song for her, she was so touched at the time. Now it had no meaning. He was the first boy that had ever kissed her. She never had felt this way with Dean as she felt with Harry right now.

_  
How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

"I care about you Ginny" He whispered again. Caressing her cheek softy and gently. Dean had never been this gentle to her.

He kissed her lips gently, and led her inside out of the rain.

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Oh Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get... I get what I want..(Since you've been gone)

The more she thought about it, the more she thought it was a good thing that Dean cheated on her. Thanks to him she got Harry, she got the perfect guy. Harry and her were going out. It was Harry and Ginny. Not Dean and Ginny.

_  
You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!  
_

"Please Ginny, forgive me. I love you!" Dean would beg her to come back.

"You had your chance, you blew it. So shut up and go get a life. Go screw that slut of yours" She yelled at him.

She was tired of him begging her again and again. Everyday, a million times a day.

Since you've been gone (Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get..  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, You should know  
That I get  
I get what I want...

Harry and her were meant to be. She loved Harry not Dean. Harry loved her and she loved him.

Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone

Since you've been gone Dean, life has never been better. _Since you've been gone._


End file.
